A Fine Hello
by AutumnDynasty
Summary: Arguments with the Darkness. Prequel to Animal in You. Rated for some offensive language.


Woo, another J&D fic already! This one's sort of along the same lines, only a different time frame. Conversation between 2 minds. Rated for some offensive language. Don't kill me please.  
  
###  
  
A Fine Hello  
  
_Those bastards. They will pay._  
  
'For once, I agree'  
  
_You will too. Make no mistake. You will not keep me here. You can't. Your body won't be my prison for long.  
_  
'If I have any say in the matter, it won't'  
  
_Heh. You think you have a choice? You think you can command pure energy? Raw emotion? You, too, feel the anger, don't you? The hatred for these people who persecute you? You know how I feel. You feel the same rage as I. The difference? You, mortal are weak. You rely on me. I keep you sane. And I will never need to rely on you. I can tear you apart. Drive you mad with the bloodlust. Kill your family and friends, leaving you with the guilt. The knowledge that no matter what you tried, you couldn't stop me.  
_  
'Ah but that is where we're similar. I have no family. No friends'  
  
_The rat? The mechanic bitch? The coffin-dodger on a stick?  
_  
'Don't know as much as you think do you?'  
  
_Don't try to confuse me. I know what you think. I' m a part of you, remember? I know what you think and feel, as though I felt it myself. It disgusts me, this hope you have. A bug that refuses to be crushed, no matter what is thrown at it.  
_  
'Of course. Kiera and Samos may have been separated from us, but Daxter is around. He will find me. He promised, and even after all this time, I believe him. He is a good man, unlike you.'  
  
_Don't make me laugh, Jak. You know as well as I do, he's no more man than a sewer rodent! And me? A good man? Why, you forgetting Jak? I am you.  
  
_'Exactly'  
  
_Besides, maybe he is dead. That would be a shame, wouldn't it? Your only hope is a luminous orange fuzzball, unique to the city, standing out like a sore thumb. Its laughable. If he hasn't already been shot by a Krimzon guard, he's probably made a decent meal for a starving slum-dweller.  
_  
'Maybe so. But if I ever get out of here, I will kill the Baron'  
  
_Or I will. You would never be able to alone. Weakling.  
_  
'He will suffer for what he has put me through. He will pay. Dearly.' _He will suffer for what he has put me through. He will pay. Dearly._ [1]  
  
The lift rose again. Jak's breath caught; were they back already? But no...the lift was empty. [2] Suddenly, a voice echoed around the spacious chamber,  
  
"Ding, ding... Third floor... Body chains, roach food, torture devices"  
  
'Daxter!'

_The rat  
_  
The ottsel leapt the few feet from the floor to Jak's chest, landing deftly on both feet.  
  
"Hey buddy... you seen any heroes around here?" he joked, relieved that months of searching had finally paid off. He blinked. That goatee had never been there before. For the first time, he took in the sight that Jak had become.  
  
The guy had certainly grown more muscles. Strange, considering he had spent two years in a prison of all places. His hair was also much longer, which was understandable. His own fur had grown an inch or two at least over the years. But what seemed most different and out of place was the hard look in Jak's eyes. Something that looked wrong in the once mild mannered, shy little boy he once knew. The faraway look disturbed him, making him wish he had never even found him. He wasn't sure he knew him anymore. 'Get you're brain in gear, Dax!'  
  
"WHOA! What'd they do to you? Jak, it's me... Daxter!"  
  
_That annoying pest.  
_  
'Don't!'  
  
The Darkness stirred and rumbled. It demanded freedom to rend flesh from bone, to shred and kill. He flinched in the effort to restrain the personified hate.  
  
Daxter mistook the flinch for one of disdain. He frowned as best he could in an animal's body.  
  
"That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail, literally, to save you!"  
  
'And I appreciate it Dax. I really do'  
  
_Don't think this means you will win, Jak. Don't ever think you are right.  
_  
"Say something! Just this once!" Daxter persisted.  
  
Jak growled "I'm going to kill Praxis! 'Not you'  
  
Daxter's eyes widened in shock. What had happened to his friend? He wasn't even sure he wanted the answer. But there were more important things. Like getting their asses out of a death trap prison.  
  
"Shh! Right now we gotta get you outta here! Just let me figure out how to open the security locks on this chair so..."  
  
He was interrupted by a sudden primal snarl from his friend. Startled, he jumped back, pupils dilating in fear.  
  
_I've had it. You can't control me. You never will. The best way to prove that is to kill your friend. That would upset you, wouldn't it? The hope will die.  
_  
The Darkness laughed coldly, before, snapping the restraints on the prison chair and stalked purposefully towards Daxter.  
  
"Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's, It's you old pal Daxter, remember?" the ottsel stammered.  
  
'No! I am your prison! Your restraint. You will not kill today'  
  
As suddenly as the demon had appeared, he vanished; fading into the being that was, once more, the man that Daxter knew. Dazed, Jak wavered slightly on his feet, the world coming once more into focus.  
  
"Daxter?" he muttered, still delerious.  
  
Daxter shrugged, composing himself. Time to laugh everything off and leave.  
  
"What the heck was that?! Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off! Come on, tall dark and gruesome. We're outta here!"  
  
With that, he made a suprisingly graceful leap onto Jak's shoulder, remembering the familiar feeling of it. He grinned.  
  
"I, uh, brought you some new threads. Put 'em on."  
  
Inside, the Darkness seethed. The time would come.  
  
###  
  
[1] This was said at the same time by both Dark Jak and Jak. Just to avoid any confusion on the matter.

[2] Baring in mind the angle of the chair and Daxter's hight from the floor...blah blah blah....I doubt he would be in Jak's line of sight, is all.  
  
Anyway, I know that one was a bit....yeah. Well. You could almost put it as a prequel of Animal in Me. If you wanted to...


End file.
